The Hufflepuffs
by The-Word-Writer
Summary: Adrian and his sister are nothing alike. Adrian is all about broomsticks and having fun and enjoying life. Of course, he finds that impossible with his hippie of a twin, Zoe. But when the Hufflepuffs find an ancient time-turner at the park one afternoon, they get sent to Tom Riddle's time and learn they have to conquer their differences in order to survive. Tom Jr./OC, Myrtle/OC
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot August afternoon, and the sun's rays beat down on the two young wizards.

"I don't get why Amanda gets a Nimbus 2000 why we only get Cleansweeps!" grumbled the boy, his blonde hair catching light in afternoon heat. His sister shook her head in disagreement, wiping sweat from her brow as she did.

"Well, we don't always get what we want, Adrian," the girl said, her paint splattered shirt blowing against her chest in the summer breeze.

"We never get what we want," Adrian Macmillan replied stiffly, crossing his arms and lowering his baseball cap to cover his eyes from the blinding sun.

"Good things come to those who wait," Zoe replied, her messy hair dangling over her shoulders. Adrian huffed angrily, but made no remark. He couldn't tolerate the fact that his twin was such a hippie. Zoe never got agitated, never lost her cool. She was so laid back, so under control that it wasn't even funny. Why couldn't he get a cool sister, one who would play? He always suggested she'd try out for Quidditch. He'd joined the team as Beater last year and since then, has always nagged her to join. There was an opening in the team because Rose Weasley had graduated last year. Zoe would make a great Chaser, just the perfect the perfect match for the Ravenclaw Keeper, Albus Severus Potter. Yet every time he told her to join, she simply refused and said, "Quidditch isn't my thing." Adrian felt like taking his beater bat and using Zoe as a practice bludger sometimes.

"Hey Adrian, look," Zoe's voice made Adrian snap out of trance. His sister kneeled by a pile of leaves and grass, her torn up jeans covered in mud. She sifted through the dried tussocks and fallen leaves and picked up a muddy artifact. Using her messy tee, she wiped off the debris from the little trinket. Finally, she lifted the talisman to the sun. Adrian gaped in awe.

"Gimme!" Adrian shouted, yanking the little hourglass necklace from his sister's hands.

"Hey!" Zoe said in her mild voice, lunging for but missing the necklace, "That's an authentic Time Turner! Those were banned by the ministry years ago!" She aimed another attempt to grab the necklace, but Adrian moved it out of her reach.

"Which is why we should keep it," Adrian whined, protectively rubbing the charm.

"It's dangerous! We could take ourselves back in time and maybe NEVER return!" Zoe sternly argued, trying to grab the Time Turner. Adrian moved it out of his sister's reach again.

"Or, we could do anything! Think about it!" he smirked, imagining the kind of mischief he could cause. While still half in trance, Adrian lost his guard, and Zoe grabbed the object.

"No, Adrian. I'm taking it to mom and dad," she said while admiring the talisman. Adrian was angry. This was why he hated his sister: Every time there was something cool, she'd find a way to ruin it. Adrian leaped in rage at Zoe, smashing the Time Turner. Sooner or later, the park started swirling. Time The last thing Adrian felt before hitting the smooth wooden floor was his sister shouting in fear as she clung onto his shirt, making the tiniest hole in the light yellow background. He scowled, shoved her off, and looked around with both eyes wide in fear and excitement.

They were in the Great Hall! An empty Great Hall, but the Great Hall nonetheless. Pitch-black dark, there was no sight of the familiar candles levitating in the air. The ceiling was studded with shining stars, and the moonlight flooding from the windows gave out a soft, illuminating glow. Next to Adrian on the floor, Zoe brushed the dirt off her jeans and got up, eyes large in fear.

"Where are we? W-What'd you do, Adrian?"

Adrian felt anger bubbling in his throat, rising to the surface. What did she mean, what he did? If she hadn't been such an overgrown brat, then maybe they wouldn't have been stuck in the Great Hall in the middle of summer!

"You were the one who was about to give a super-cool Time-Turner to Mom and Dad! I didn't do anything at all!"

"You couldn't control your temper for one second," Zoe said, tears swimming in her eyes, "and now we're stuck in here!"

Adrian opened his mouth to shout at her, but he took one glance at the liquid brimming down his sister's cheeks and decided against it.

"C'mon, Zoe," He said in an attempted soft voice, "let's try to find Dumbledore for now. Okay?"

Zoe nodded, wiping away her tears with one vague brush of the hand, and followed her brother out of the Great Hall. They were just taking a left turn into a narrow corridor when the man approached them.

He wasn't Dumbledore, in the slightest, even though he was old and ancient and he had a fluffy white beard. His eyes were dark brown, his bald scalp wisped with curled white hairs. And he immediately took out his wand as he saw the two Hufflepuffs, eyes wary as they approached him.

It seemed impossible, but Adrian and Zoe spent quite a few times in the Headmaster's office for numerous pranks (that Adrian dragged Zoe in, anyways) to know that they were looking at none other than Headmaster Dippet.

"You're not Dumbledore." Zoe said calmly.

"I am Headmaster Dippet," The old man said in a grave voice. "I prided myself in knowing the names, and faces, of all Hogwarts students, but you two are a certain exception."

The twins glanced at each other. _Tell the truth, _Zoe mouthed.

"Professor Dippet," Adrian began awkwardly, not meeting the old man's eyes as he fiddled with the corner of his shirt, "I'm Adrian, and this is my sister, Zoe. We- we found this at the park…" He showed the old man the broken Time-Turner. Headmaster Dippet's eyes widened. "And we think it's a Time-Turner. And, we, um, well, we don't really know what to do. C-Can you help us?"

**Hey, people! **

**I've decided to create this fanfic with Ella, one of the most AMAZING friends in the entire world, and most of the credit goes to her, of course! She's the genius mastermind who did HALF of the story, anyways, and I'm really hoping you appreciate our work. **

**Reviews are awesome.**

**Love, hugs, and all that jazz,**

**Lyricalyrics**


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Dippet surveyed the two young wizards' perplexed expression upon his face. "What is that thing?" he inquired, looking at the smashed time turner.

"A time turner, sir," Zoe said steadily. She lifted the knick-knack from her twin's hands. "It is used to travel back in time."

Professor Dippet nodded skeptically. He strangely studied the destroyed talisman. "I've never seen anything like it! But what could two young wizards like yourselves be possibly doing with it?" He asked with a suspecting tone.

"We found it buried at the park. Adrian here smashed it. Now we are back here," Zoe explained. Adrian looked away, scowling when his sister mentioned him destroying the time turner. He muttered something under his breath.

"One more thing I think you should know," Zoe continued calmly, "you are harboring the future greatest Dark wizard known to man inside your castle." She paused, smiling crookedly. "His name is Tom Riddle."

Professor Dippet exhaled sharply. "I knew it! Tom can't be trusted. But- isn't there a way- any way- to get him disciplined?"

Adrian suddenly laughed. His sister raised her eyebrows, but he ignored her as he turned to Dippet.

"You're saying that the future Dark Lord and destroyer of Muggle-borns everywhere can be disciplined? Can't we just kill him and save numerous of lives?"

Professor Dippet glared at him.

"I will not take cheek from any Hogwarts students, even if they are not my own. Ten points from Gryffindor."

"We're in Hufflepuff, sir." Zoe said softly. Professor Dippet eyed them both, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"But-"

"Surprised to find out we're not stereotypical Hufflepuffs?" Zoe asked bluntly.

Dippet puffed out his chest. "That hardly matters now! What matters is that I've got a future Dark Lord on the loose. I would hate to see a young life rot in Azkaban, though. Can we save him still?"

Adrian scoffed. Zoe gazed into the distance, smiling earnestly.

"I think we-"Adrian scoffed again- "I can still save him."

Zoe looked sternly at her brother. He was so annoying! Why didn't he think she could handle things? He was too cool, too popular, for her. Sometimes he just acted like he could do anything because he was a star Quidditch player. Always interrupting her thoughts and sentences, always doing things his way. Zoe wanted her way for once.

"And how exactly will we save him?" Adrian said with his arms crossed. Suddenly, a wave of students gushed through the corridor, chit-chatting and talking amongst themselves. Professor Dippet pulled Adrian and Zoe aside.

"I'm not sure you fit in. I have some spare robes for you two. You can stay in the castle as students until you return to the future," he whispered to the two twins. Zoe nodded.

"Where are the robes?" she asked, as Professor Dippet led them to the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff and tapped the barrels in the right order. He indicated to a closet on the wall, which swung open to reveal a bunch of school uniforms in various sizes.

"All you need is in this closet. You two are," Dippet said, leaving his sentence hanging.

"Fourth years," Zoe said. Professor Dippet nodded, moving robes aside with his wand to reach for a certain size.

"Sweet!" Adrian said, pumping his fist in the air, "We're going undercover."

. . .

When they arrived in the Great Hall, the first thing they saw was the boy with his posse at the staff table, chattering with a young Professor Slughorn who was laughing and smiling like the boy like he was his best friend. When he turned, though, Zoe had to bite back a huge, dream-like swoon.

He was beautiful, perhaps the prettiest boy she had ever laid her eyes on. Creamy pale skin, dark black hair, he was the very definition of "pretty". Adrian scowled at the sight of him and his posse.

"Come on, Zoe," He said, dragging her towards the Hufflepuff table. "Stop staring at Lord Voldyshorts."

Zoe cringed at the words as she and her brother sank down into two empty chairs. She turned her attention towards the fresh rolls on the tablecloth.

C'mon, Zoe, she told herself as she hesitantly bit into one, the last thing you need is to have a crush on You-Know-Who.

Adrian didn't even touch his fruit salad, which was very un-Adrian of him. He was still glaring at Tom with a hatred in his eyes that scared even Zoe. He didn't even notice the very much alive Moaning Myrtle staring at him from the Ravenclaw table. All he could see, it seemed, was Tom and his fiends at the staff table in front of the Great Hall.

"Adrian?" Zoe nudged her brother. Adrian ignored her, continuing to scowl at the young Lord Voldemort.

"Adrian, I think Moaning Myrtle is staring at you." That snapped him back into reality, and he swiveled around in his chair to face the girl. Her eyes were a hazelish color, as if someone threw green and brown in a mixing bowl and forgot to turn it off. She had dark dark chestnut hair, so dark it was nearly charcoal. Her half-destroyed glasses hung from one ear and sat askew upon her tear-stained face. Myrtle turned away, blushing, as Adrian looked at her.

Adrian shuddered. "Oh, yuck. Last thing I need is for Myrtle to have a crush on me." Zoe instantly punched him in the gut, glaring at him angrily.

"What?" Adrian asked defensively. Zoe rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, don't you see?" Zoe asked. "Poor Myrtle's always being bullied. She needs a friend! If we're saving Tom, can't we save her as well?" Adrian stared at his sister. She was the only one, the only one to have ever defended Myrtle at Hogwarts. How could she? Myrtle was an ugly, sulking ghost who constantly thought about death and being bullied. Once, he even sneaked into the girls' bathroom to tell her to shut up.

"Save her? Psht. As if. She's already ruined," he rolled his eyes at his sister. Zoe ignored him. She got up and approached Myrtle, who was sitting alone in her own space. She put down her food next to the girl and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Zoe," she said, extending her hand for Moaning Myrtle to shake.

"Come to throw more books at me?" Myrtle jeered, scooting her tray away. "No! Nonsense," Zoe said, surprised at Myrtle's reaction, "I'm here to be friends." She scooted closer to Myrtle and reached her hand out one more time. Myrtle sniffed, but reluctantly took the hand and shook it.

"I'm Myrtle," she said. Zoe nodded and beckoned for Adrian to come over and join her. He snorted, but hesitantly lifted his food tray to join his sister and the living Moaning Myrtle.

"This is my twin, Adrian," Zoe introduced her brother to Myrtle. Adrian lifted his hand for Myrtle to shake. Myrtle seemed to be shocked. Her dirty cheeks turned bright red and her jaw gaped open.

"What?" Adrian asked, offended by Myrtle's behavior, "Never spoken to a guy?" Myrtle cowered away a little, smiling lightly and playing with a piece of her hair. She mumbled and squealed a bit, then finally shook Adrian's hand.

"I'm Myrtle," she said, in a trance. Adrian tried to shake Myrtle's hand off his. "Oh, sorry," Myrtle blushed, realizing she was gripping Adrian's hand like a fork. She loosened her grab and pulled back, beet red and embarrassed. Adrian rolled his eyes, but gave her a reluctant smile anyways.

"A-are you new? Why are you sitting with me? I'm a… a loser." Tears swam in her eyes. Zoe fiercely hugged her, and she let out a gasp of surprise.

"You're not a loser. The people who tell you that are losers, if they have nothing else to do but tear you down." Zoe hugged her once more, and then quickly went back to picking at her rolls. "We'll protect you," She promised. Adrian let out a yelp of protest.

"But-"

"Aren't we, Adrian?" Zoe shot her brother a look. Without a word, Adrian got up from his seat and headed towards Slytherin table, sitting down at where Tom Riddle and his "friends" were whispering, no doubt, about their evil plans to rule the world.

"I'm so sorry, Myrtle- we'll talk later!" Zoe got up from the table and hurried towards her brother.

"Oi, Voldemort," Adrian tapped Tom on the shoulder. Zoe let out a gasp of surprise and punched him on his arm. Too late, though, since Tom and his friends had already swiveled around.

"We want to join your band of Death Eaters, m'kay?" Adrian took a seat next to the boy. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Do you, now?" He shifted his gaze from Adrian, who was smiling confidently, to Zoe, who was blushing fiercely and avoiding his gaze.

"Mudbloods are everywhere, spoiling society today… we want to destroy this disease. May we join your Death Eaters?"

"It's not that simple. You may be just another Mudblood trying to find out our plans." Tom shot back. His voice was cold and clear, and pure evil. Zoe finally managed to choke out a laugh.

"Please, Tom. If we were another Mudblood, then why have we hexed Myrtle just now?" Zoe pointed to Myrtle, who was crying and trying to sniff up the snot coming out of her nose.

"Mucus Ad Naseum, in case you're wondering." Adrian tried to put on a smile. "Mudblood didn't know what hit her." Tom actually smiled at that.

"What's your name?" He asked. Adrian turned to glance at his sister.

"I'm Adrian, and this is my sister, Zoe."

**Hey, guys! Half-credit goes to Oh_Damn_it's_raineh on Instagram for half of the story and the AWESOME cover for "The Hufflepuffs" on top of the screen, I suggest you check it out. Please review, and with that-**

**Love, hugs, and all that jazz,**

**Lyricalyrics**


End file.
